


Protection Squad

by fickleminder



Series: Vigilantes On Tape [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, hamnoir - Freeform, human!Ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: In which Kimiko teaches Benjamin about colors and SP does her job.(Drabble based on thiscomic.)





	Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andy_allan_poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_allan_poe/gifts).



> This is a Spiderverse AU with OC elements. Please refer to the series notes for more info.
> 
> (Also I have no idea how service dogs work so apologies for any inaccuracies!)

“Is… Is that purple?”

“Eh, close.”

Although Benjamin’s eyes were obscured by his tinted color blind glasses, Kimiko could tell he was squinting at the sky in question. The setting sun had painted quite the picture when they took SP out for a walk, and Kimiko had jumped at the opportunity to share the spectrum of colors with the dyschromatopic man.

They’ve been at it for close to an hour now, with quizzes on the various shades of the clouds amidst small talk about school and detective work. Kimiko held SP’s leash in one hand and Benjamin’s arm in the other, and the three took their time to enjoy the leisurely stroll along the streets.

At least, until SP abruptly dashed in front of Benjamin and started pawing at his knees.

The P.I. practically froze in his tracks. SP’s behavior wasn’t aggressive, but there was a sense of urgency at the way she kept trying to push him in the opposite direction. “Uh, kid? Is this normal?”

“No, she’s never done this before.” Kimiko tugged at SP’s collar in an attempt to coax some distance between her and Benjamin. “What’s wrong, girl?”

SP’s only response was to loop her leash around Benjamin’s legs and pull him backwards, almost tripping him in the process.

“I think she wants to go home,” he guessed. “Maybe she’s hungry?”

Kimiko shook her head. She knew what a hungry SP looked like and this wasn’t it. SP seemed to focus her efforts on Benjamin only, trying to get him to walk back the way they came –

And then it clicked. SP was a service dog, and Kimiko remembered exactly what she had been trained to do before coming to live in the Lee household.

“Do you get migraines often?” Kimiko asked, turning Benjamin around and looping her arm through his as she led them home. Mission accomplished, SP untangled herself and walked just a little bit faster, urging them to keep up.

“Sometimes when I’m out wearing these for too long.” Benjamin admitted, tapping the frame of his color blind glasses. Clearly he had arrived at the same conclusion as Kimiko. “I feel fine though…”

“Only because SP catches these things early. Besides, dad will kill me if I let anything happen to you. Come on, I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

Kimiko’s idea consisted of a pillow nest, a darkened living room, and a well-worn stuffed pig.

“Dad made this for me back when he was learning how to sew,” she explained, hugging the toy fondly. It sported no few patches for all the holes and torn seams accumulated over the years. “I know it’s kind of falling apart, but it’s mine and I love it the way it is.”

Benjamin ruffled her hair with a smile as he sank into the pillows and made himself comfortable. He had removed his coat and swapped out his color blind glasses for regular ones, and Kimiko had even shoved a pair of fuzzy slippers onto his feet. The curtains were drawn and the lights off, easing the mild pressure that had started to build up in his head. “This was a good idea, kid.”

“Of course it was!” Kimiko happily settled herself on his lap, cuddling with the stuffed pig.

Sighing in contentment, Benjamin leaned back and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

That was how Porker found them after returning home from work, seeing his two most favorite people in the world napping peacefully together. Not wanting to disturb their rest, he retreated to the kitchen to prepare a late dinner for them.

But not before snapping a quick photo and saving it to his phone.


End file.
